


All those Hard and Cold Things

by sleeepisaplace



Category: Grave | Raw (2017)
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: Justine在探视的途中明白了一些事情。





	All those Hard and Cold Things

**Author's Note:**

> 跟监狱／神经病院一切相关的知识来源于影视剧作品，有错误谬误均为现实生活为准。

&&

 

Justine一直觉得Alex很像面镜子。不是商场试衣间里挂着的，清晰明亮又用了某种方法让你的腿看起来很长很细的那种。她是浴室里被水蒸气覆盖之后的镜子，让人只能看见模糊人影，Justine试图伸手抹去雾气，手指上冰凉的触觉刺手又清醒，仿佛是逃离湿热浴室的唯一途径。

 

而她在她面前穿上裙子涂满口红，借着闹哄哄的音乐去亲她，只能在镜子上留下一个口红印。

 

&&

 

她一个月可以来一次，为此她学会了开车。从兽医学校开到Alex所在的地方要花上几乎半天的时间。自从Adrien的事情之后，学校里的派对和莫名其妙的高年级突然袭击减少了很多。Justine不知道他们是不是暗地里还在进行，但她很高兴他们没有再来拉拉扯扯的邀请她。

 

她通常会在早上出发，用牛皮纸袋装好的三明治放在副驾驶座上，她觉得胃里有什么东西在动时才会草草咬上两口。在上一次见面时Alex告诉她监狱里的肉全是熟的，Justine便对所有东西都失去了胃口。

 

刚出学校没多久她会再次见到那场车祸——驾驶的男人当场死亡，旁边的女人在被送往医院的路上也停了心跳。Justine不知道当她得知离她最近的医院是个兽医学院之后，会不会庆幸自己死在了路上——路上的痕迹很快就被清理干净，但Justine能感觉到公路的沥青缝隙里还有没刷掉的血渍，她的轮胎轧过，发出黏腻的声音。

 

见到Alex时已经过了午饭时间，她们隔着透明玻璃。不过Alex说它不是玻璃，而是一种高分子塑料材料，他们为了防止病人打碎它利用碎片自杀，什么措施都想到了。

 

Alex说这话时声音带着点儿电话线杂音，好像从外太空传来。Justine不知道该怎么接下去。

 

&&

 

她的父母向她保证Alex呆的地方不是监狱，而是一个结合医院和照看所特点的地方，Alex有吃有穿，也不需要像犯人那样去工厂做插在鸡尾酒杯上的纸伞，她有看书继续学习兽医的自由，过一段时间等他们觉得她 _正常_ 了，就会送她回家来。

 

从Justine的探视情况来判断，她的父母似乎没有在说谎。

 

Alex坐在透明的玻璃窗还是高分子塑料窗的那端，穿着医院规定的白上衣，（有时候会换成米黄色，反正都是些能 _让人镇定_ 的颜色）近乎微笑的跟她打招呼。说近乎是因为Justine很难把她脸上的表情称作微笑，她觉得Alex很像镜子，记得吗，Alex似乎总是在等着她的反应和表情，然后再加上自己的狡黠，把它们还给她。

 

探视时间接近结尾，她们的对话渐渐停下，Alex会把听筒挂回墙上，坐在座位上看她。Justine收回目光，假装去看钟，其实她很清楚她们还有多少分钟，她只是想在结束之前让Alex能好好看一看她。 _Alex_ _会一直盯着她的眼睛_ 。而你一直盯着一个人的眼睛时，可看不太清她脸上的其他地方不是吗。

 

然后Justine会在还剩一分钟时站起来，慢慢把脸贴到那块冰凉的透明窗户上。被Alex咬出来的伤口已经完全愈合，但她和Alex都记得它的形状和位置。Alex的嘴巴凑上来时她会睁开眼睛，余光里Alex的眼睫毛看起来像她昨天解剖的那匹马的尾巴。而她的吻就是这块坚硬的冰凉的窗户，压在她的伤口上。

 

&&

 

在Justine不知道镜子的存在时，她觉得Alex是他们家阳台和后院之间的那扇落地玻璃门。

 

Alex比她大不了两岁，但在Justine的印象中，在她还走不稳的时候，Alex就已经能牵着她们的狗在后院里跑来跑去。Justine不被允许独自去后院，妈妈认为她还不够高，会在后院的灌木丛里迷路。而Alex比她高二十公分，所以她获得了在后院里玩球荡秋千的权利。趁她们的妈妈不注意， _Alex_ _总是站在院子里冲她招手_ 。

 

Justine会高兴的跌跌撞撞冲过阳台蹦下台阶跳进Alex怀里，但有一次，只有一次，那扇玻璃门是关着的。

 

 _她是故意的_ ，Justine在第三次还是第四次探视Alex时意识到，她那个时候才四岁，脑袋里还没有透明这个概念，Alex已经六岁了，她很清楚门的开合状态，她不可能没看到，玻璃的反光，妈妈懒得擦拭留下的灰尘，还有门在门框里滑动的声音。Alex从小就是 _Alex_ ，Justine想，她没有生气，反而有种恍然大悟。

 

“怎么？”坐在窗户那边的Alex问。

 

“什么怎么？”Justine回答。

 

“你在微笑。”

 

“我在微笑吗。”Justine伸手摸摸自己的嘴角，她的确在微笑，用的还是Alex惯用的歪一边嘴角的笑法。她沉默了一会儿之后说，“我想起了我们小时候的一件事。”

 

&&

 

Justine没问过Alex是什么时候开始习惯这些事情的。在入学之前，她像她一样是一个严格的素食主义者，那她第一次吞下兔子肾脏碎片时有像她这样严重的排异反应吗。她的浴室镜子后面藏了一管从校医那里拿回来的止痒膏，她往自己身上抹的时候有像她一样哆哆嗦嗦流下眼泪吗。

 

可能没有，Justine想，Alex _一直_ 像镜子，或者其他任何坚硬透明的冰凉平面。他们在她身上看到自己模糊的倒影，他们冲过去撞上她，他们不会到达另外一边。

 

“什么事？”Alex追问，但看起来不是真的感兴趣。

 

“一件小事。”Justine回答。

 

“他们说如果我不冲着探视亲属比中指的话，被判断为正常的可能性就更高一些。就算是这样——”Alex说着比了个中指，被她削下来的那截断指拆了纱布，Alex在断口上画了一枚戒指。

 

她记得她撞上玻璃门后鼻子流血了，妈妈惊慌失措地从厨房跑过来，问她怎么回事。除了那场校园当众打架，Justine也没有问过Alex这一切到底是怎么回事。为什么她要让她去咬那具尸体，为什么她在视频里看起来那么像一只听话的小狗，几乎像Alex在六岁时牵去花园，后来被她们的父母安乐死的那只。为什么Alex的每一个行为，都好像在想方设法的激怒她。

 

&&

 

Justine离开时一般是下午两点，一天中最热的时候，回程的公路冒出能扭曲光线的热气，Justine从车的杂物箱里找出Alex的墨镜戴上，打开车载播放器让Alex听过的音乐吵得自己失去困意。

 

她们从小就不像，她们的父母曾经庆幸于她们寥寥无几的相似性。他们说这样很好，Alex处处都比较优秀但爱好给家里添麻烦，Justine安静平凡但让他们觉得贴心。但到头来，她们俩相差无几。

 

“告诉爸爸妈妈你没问题。”在这次告别之前Alex这么对她说。

 

“什么？”

 

“他们担心你。”Alex的头发长长了，刘海垂下来遮住了她的下巴线条，“但实际上你没有问题，Justine，看着我。我也没有问题，我很快就能出来，然后我们要一起开一家动物医院。”

 

Justine不说话，她选择回学校上课之后，宿舍的另外一间房保持空着，她被要求参加心理辅导，一周一次的重复她不想吃人，她从来没想过要吃人，她又重新开始吃素了不是吗，她来学兽医不是因为喜欢血腥而是因为喜爱动物，童年时期她的妈妈从来没有喂过她生肉，她从出生就开始素食了。不管她们 _有没有问题_ ，她们离正常生活的距离已经过于遥远。

 

“我不知道，Alex，我不知道，我不敢确定你是对的。”

 

“是吗？”Alex问，语气好像在嘲讽她的第一次动物结构课随堂测验成绩。

 

没等她再开口，Alex就从座位上站起来，缺了中指的拳头重重砸在窗户上，振得周围的空气都在响。她只砸了一下，胳膊就被站在旁边的保安捉住。探望室尽头的门打开，几个医生冲了过来，往她的脖子上插了一支注射器。

 

&&

 

回到学校时太阳刚开始下山，Justine把Alex的车停在停车场里，顺手捡起副驾驶座上被她咬过两口的三明治。她最好还是把它吃掉，Justine想，不然一会儿没有呕吐的原材料。于是她坐在停车场边缘的高水泥台上，慢慢吃着剩下的三明治，里面的生菜叶子已经被车里的高温捂蔫了。

 

在Alex被医生和保安架走之前，她用嘴形对她说了一句话。Justine机械地咀嚼着，看到有两颗眼泪落在干瘪的面包片上。

 

她说， _你为什么还在镜子的那一边_ 。

 

 

完。


End file.
